A Little Known Secret
by FluffyDragonGirl
Summary: What has Haruka freaking out? What is it that Michiru is hiding? MichiruxHaruka, one shot.


Okay so...this is a one shot, it's my first time publishing a fan fiction. It probably sucks majorly but my bf, who knows nothing about SM, told me it was adorable and demanded I write more. Well I don't know about writing more but, I figured that was a good sign and decided to put it up here.

Please be nice.

All Copy Rights to characters, Sailor Moon, and cars belong to their respected parties, I own nothing.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" cried out the tall sandy blond. Her hands clenched into fists as she stared down three miffed girls.

The blonde and the blue haired girls looked to their darker haired friend for confirmation that she, too, didn't know what was going on here. Rei quickly stepped up to defend them. "Look I don't understand what the big deal is. Michiru lives with you, the famous race car driver, why are you throwing a fit because we let her drive herself home?"

Haruka grabbed tufts of her hair like she was in the worst physical pain possible. "You don't understand!" But then again how could she? How could anyone? No one else knew, her perfect Michiru, her dearest one...she was so talented. After all she played every instrument, was knowledgeable about every subject (she was even learning about cars), there was no one she couldn't communicate with, and she protected not just the Earth but the entire solar system. There was nothing Michiru couldn't do, or at least that's what you'd think, that's what she used to think.

They had been in a relationship for about three months, Haruka had been a scout for about four or five and it was one late afternoon in August. Michiru had a very important rehearsal she needed to attend and she was getting tired of waiting for her ride. The problem was that Haruka had gotten caught up in an impromptu autograph signing due to a sudden and unexpected closure of a deal with a very important sponsor. Haruka's manager thought that it could only boost her popularity to give out free autographs to everyone in the small restaurant that they had chosen, at the last-minute, to close the deal in. It had only taken nanoseconds for a crowd to become a mob with all her fans calling everyone they knew and possibly even people they didn't know. Cameras flashed, pens clicked, the wait staff totally gave up on doing their jobs at all rather than be trampled by fans. So when her phone started ringing, she simply sent Michiru a text back. From what she could remember the conversation went something like this:

_What's up?_

_I thought you were coming to pick me up._

_Look I'm a little busy now, can't you drive yourself?_

_Can't you just come pick me up? Is it really that important… you're just down the street._

_Yes, it IS that important. You're a big girl, drive yourself. _

_...Fine. _

At the time Haruka had been rather pleased with herself. After all, just because they were partners and lovers didn't mean she had to be Michiru's chauffeur. In fact the more she thought about it, the better she thought this was. Once the crowd finally dissipated Haruka took her manager out for coffee. There were a few things they had needed to smooth over and with Michiru taking herself to rehearsal; Haruka figured she had plenty of time to get things done. It wasn't until she picked up a call from Michi's people that she had any inkling that something was wrong.

Michiru wasn't just another member of the orchestra; she was the premier soloist in the country and possibly the world. She often played on her own requiring her to have a manager. After all she was more popular than most pop-stars ever would be. The fact was that the aqua haired beauty had just as many sponsors, secretaries, and other "little people" as her girlfriend did.

Haruka and her manager were gathering their various objects they came in with when the race car driver realized her jacket was vibrating. She didn't recognize the number but it was impossible to have every number of someone who would actually call her for a genuine reason, her manager alone had three different numbers (home, cell, and work) by which he would often call. Quickly answering the phone she was met with a frantic squeaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Ten'ou? This is Chemi Louki. Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Ms. Kaio?"

"Ah, hold on…" Haruka glanced down at her watch. "I haven't spoken to her in a little over an hour."

"She had informed us that you would be transporting her. Did something change?" the little voice was getting progressively more squeaky.

"Yes, it did, I was busy so she was going to drive herself." After a pause Haruka added. "Maybe she just got lost, I'll call her."

The voice reached a hardly intelligible range. "But she's not answering our calls! Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no she must be dead! I'll have to tell my manager and call the police and—"

"Calm down!" Haruka was completely lost. "She's probably just running late and doesn't want to answer the phone while she's driving." At the word 'driving' Louki moaned.

"Don't you know? Ms. Kaio can't drive! She wrecks everything she touches. She hasn't been allowed to drive a car since her first concert years ago, where she nearly died on the way home."

Haruka immediately began trying to rub the tension out of her forehead. "I have to go; I'm going to find Michiru."

With a click she silenced the call. As she threw on her coat where she had retrieved the phone from to begin with she began asking herself all kinds of questions. Was it really possible that she could be that bad of a driver? Why wouldn't Michiru tell her something like that? If she drove that poorly did she even have a driver's license? Why was it that these were all really basic and really important questions that Haruka didn't know?

Hopping into her convertible Haruka figured it was best to start at their apartment and work her way to where the rehearsal was being held. Maybe, she mused, Michiru was just running late. Maybe she walked to the concert hall, was the next hopeful thought but as she remembered where the concert hall was the hope was dashed. It was way too far to walk and Michiru hated going on subways and buses by herself. She always seemed to attract the really crazy fans.

As she pulled into the parking lot it wasn't hard to figure out which car Michi had chosen to take. Haruka only kept three vehicles at the apartment, the motorcycle, the convertible (which she was driving), and the Lexus. With only the motorcycle there, Michi had taken the Lexus. Well at least she knew what she was looking for; Haruka consoled herself with the thought. It wasn't until she was half way to the concert hall that it occurred to her to turn on the radio. After all if Michiru really did wreck it, it would probably be on the news.

_"…resulted in a three car pileup on 34__th__ and Vine. The black Lexus that caused it all seems to be in pieces so that will take a while to clean up folks. After this commercial break we'll give you a list of alternate routes." _

Shock had numbed her. Haruka couldn't feel the steering wheel beneath her fingers. She had caused Michiru to get into an accident. As she made her way straight to that intersection the self blaming only continued. It wasn't just any little fender-bender either, Haruka thought, it was a colossal accident. What if she was hurt? Worse, what if that squeaky girl over the phone was right, what if she was dead? Sure she was a scout but automobiles are different from the nega-monsters they fight. For the first time in her life Haruka thought of a vehicle not as freedom, hope, or even as a brilliant invention but as a steel trap. Her mind created images of her lovers beautiful body bent and broken. She was biting her lip so hard she was starting to bleed.

She pulled over on Vine Avenue, turning off the car and jumping out of it, not wanting to take the time to open and close doors. Her heart pounded even louder in her chest when she saw the utter destruction that had occurred. One of the three cars had caught fire while the other one had been turned into a subcompact. Even through her numb and mottled brain Haruka was able to decipher what had happened. She'd had too much experience with wrecks not to. The black Lexus, which Haruka still vainly hoped was different from the black Lexus Michiru had been driving, had swerved into the concrete divider. The other two cars had either been following too close or didn't have good enough reaction time to swerve or stop and crashed into her and each other. The first one hit so hard it nearly flipped the Lexus completely around. This crumpled the front of the car and the one behind it devastated the back-end. The third car had pushed past the one that had hit the Lexus and managed to plow into the driver's side. From the looks of it the Jaws of Life had to be used to get out the Lexus driver.

Haruka had actually jumped when an officer put his hand on her shoulder to find out why she was walking into the middle of a car accident. After a second of staring at the man blankly, she came back to her senses, giving him her ID and explaining she was pretty sure that was her car and her girlfriend driving it. The officer read off the license plate as he had it written down and Haruka, with a sinking feeling, admitted the crushed black lump to be hers. He wanted to go ahead and get all her information down right then but she demanded to see the driver. He led her to the ambulance.

What she saw would be burned forever into to her mind. The vision became one of the many that haunted her nightmares. It wasn't the fire, or the crumpled cars. It wasn't the sirens, the fire truck or the police lights. It was the ambulance a few yards away, the back doors open and one human body lying inside. The broken glass littered the ground around the white vehicle, sparkling deceptively in the sunlight as she waited for the body to move or to be woken up like this was some sort of bad dream. Haruka barely heard the officer explain that the passengers of the other two cars were fine besides a few bumps and bruises.

It felt like it took years for her to get to the ambulance. As she stepped inside the nurse she hadn't noticed before informed her that Michiru had a sprained ankle and would probably suffer from a little whiplash. Even with the injuries being minor it was the unconscious form of her lover that was shaking her to her core. Haruka gave the badgering police officer the number for her insurance and her cell number. Haruka asked the brisk nurse if they could take Michiru to the hospital. They rushed her right to the emergency room.

As she sat out in the waiting room she swore to herself that Michiru would never drive again.

Letting go of her hair Haruka opened her eyes, trying to blink away the images from that day. Back in the present she looked at the three, somewhat confused and in one case indignant, girls. Taking a deep breath Haruka admitted to herself that it wasn't Rei, Mina, or Ami's fault that this had happened. How could they have known that their elegant, beautiful, perfect shopping buddy not only had a huge fault but that she was a ticking time bomb for vehicular homicide?

Mina, this time, tried to make Haruka understand how reasonable Michiru driving herself was: "Look, all that happened was that you were running late and you had left your car here so she said she would go and pick you up."

Feeling like her brain was exploding Haruka patted Mina on the shoulder. "It's not your fault…just tell me which way she went okay?"

Pointing to her left Mina explained "She went that way about five minutes ago and turned right."

Five minutes! Haruka thought of jumping for joy as she ran down the street. Five minutes wasn't a long time, maybe she could catch up before something terrible happened. Once she rounded the corner she heaved a sigh of relief. At the end of the block the convertible was pulled off neatly into a parking space with her favorite aqua haired beauty leaning against the car. Haruka slowed down to a trot and approached her girlfriend.

"You know you almost look like you've had a heart attack."

"That's because I almost have" Haruka replied through gritted teeth.

Feigning ignorance Michiru couldn't hide the small smile "I don't know why."

Getting angry Haruka barked "You could have been killed!"

Feeling the familiar weight of Michiru's head on her chest relaxed her. Haruka held her close for a moment until Michiru pulled away. Pushing herself on her toes she gently planted a kiss on Haruka's cheek. The sandy blond couldn't help but smile. "What are you up to anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise you" Michiru stepped away.

"Scaring me half to death isn't what I call a 'surprise'."

Michiru silently pointed to the backseat. Leaning over Haruka surveyed what was inside. The backseat was littered with an array of different objects. A large pink and white stripped box had a little window which revealed a perfectly white cake with little yellow and pink rosebuds on it. To the left of the box was a bottle of her favorite wine, a flavor they had chosen together when they were first able to drink legally. A wrapped present also took up residence in the back of the car along with a completely opaque black bag from a store with the risque title _'Legs'_. "I thought we could spend our anniversary at home this year."

Haruka turned a quizzical eye on her girlfriend. "You still haven't told me why you felt the need drive over here."

"I tend to want to keep our life together private, even from our fellow scouts." She pretended like she was straightening her clothes "You know I don't like to share."

"Then you could have just put it in the trunk."

"But you're so much cuter when you worry about me."

Haruka shook her head and laughed. Michiru's secret jealous streak and mischievous nature only made the blond more in love with her. They both relished each other's faults and imperfections. As they got into the car the race car driver couldn't help but feel lucky. That was until Michiru cleared her throat, a clear sign she didn't want to acknowledge whatever it was she was about to say.

"Just really quickly before we go…remind me to call the auto body place tomorrow okay?" She attempted to say this carelessly, in the hopes that Haruka wouldn't notice.

"Why?"

It was funny, once you knew Michiru, really knew her, you could easily pick up the signs of how she was feeling beneath her cool tone. Right now Haruka could tell she was cringing on the inside. "I scraped some of the paint off the front of the car when I turned the corner."

Feeling exasperated and in love Haruka laughed heartily as she pulled the convertible out into the street.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please tell me, even if you hated it. I couldn't remember, and didn't find when I scoured the internet, any instances of Michiru driving but if there is, for the sake of this one shot they never happened.

In case you didn't catch it, the whole sequence with the text messaging and horrible accident was in the past, a memory sequence for Haruka. I know that I write Michiru really badly and I apologize, I did my best.

Suggestions are welcome and if you see a mistake, please tell me!

Other than that, thanks for reading!


End file.
